


difficile à avoir

by kyoutaniiii



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii
Summary: “I’m going to make you love me, Lucas Lallemant.”
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 67





	difficile à avoir

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic in months, i apologize for any over used cliches that might appear. i hope you enjoy!

“Imane, why is Eliott here?”  
“He and Idriss are friends.” Lucas looks over at the boy who was getting the pizza he and Idriss probably ordered. When shutting the door, Eliott saw him and waved.  
“Hm. Okay.”  
“Why do you ask? You guys got a problem or something?”  
“No, I was just wondering.” Imane gives him a weird look, but he just shrugs and they move on with their work. Around 10, he and Eliott were both saying goodbye. Lucas didn’t get a choice whether or not they walked together.  
“So, Lucas Lallement, right?”  
“Yep’. Eliott Demaury?” Lucas was smiling, even though he didn’t want to.  
“You know my name, I’m flattered.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself too much, you aren’t that cool.”  
“Ouch. I see how it is.”  
“And how is that?”  
“You, Mr. Lallement, are playing hard to get. But I like challenges.”  
“We’re at my apartment. And I am not your challenge.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’d have to be into you to be playing hard to get, but I’m not, therefore I am not your challenge.”  
“You’ll see. I’m going to make you love me, Lucas Lallement.” Eliott yelled as Lucas walked into the building. Lucas sighs, wondering what on earth to do with this boy.

\-----------------  
In the middle of his test, Lucas’ phone started buzzing repeatedly. He tried to finish his test as quickly as he could, turning it in and going to the bathroom. When he powered on his phone, he saw 7 texts from Eliott.

Eliott: do you want to hang after scool?  
Eliott: school*  
Eliott: i got some weed  
Eliott: i wanna hear you play piano  
Eliott: shit you’re taking a test aren’t you?  
Eliott: fuck i’m sorry  
Eliott: see you after school xx

Lucas: see you after school idiot  
Eliott: yann is reading over my shoulder. he wants to come  
Lucas: Tell him no.  
Eliott: aww you want to be alone with me, thats so cute!  
Lucas: Just so you know i’m mentally flipping you off.

\-----------------

True to his word, Eliott has Lucas play piano for him. He asked for just one song. So when Lucas was in the zone, it was Elliot's perfect chance to attack. Sneaking up behind Lucas, he shook his shoulders and yelled, which caused Lucas to fall off of the piano bench.  
“You ass!” Lucas yelled, laughing almost as hard as Eliott, who was standing over him, laughing his ass off.  
“You love me.”  
“Says who?” Eliott gave Lucas his best fake offended look, which just made Lucas laugh even harder. Eliott offered him his hand, pulling Lucas up, causing him to knock right into his chest. They were often found standing to close like this. Eliott had a thing for invading his personal space. Eliott pulled a joint out of his pocket and lit it. When he passed it to Lucas, he blew all of the smoke in his face.  
“It’s late. You should probably go home soon.”  
“Can’t I just stay here? I don’t want to walk home.”  
“Yeah, but we might have to share a bed.”  
“In your dreams, Demaury.”  
“Exactly.” Eliott winked at him as he flipped him off and walked to the bathroom.  
—————-  
vendredi, 14:51

When his phone started ringing in his pocket, Lucas excused himself from the group and answered.  
“Am I speaking with Lucas Lallement?”  
“Yes ma’am, that’s me.”  
“Honey, I’m so sorry to tell you this, but your mom is unstable again, she’ll have to stay here for longer than we expected.”  
“What?” Lucas could hear his own voice crack, but he couldn't care less.  
“She had a really bad episode last night. I’m sorry Lucas, I really am. You have someone to stay with, right?” Lucas didn’t answer, only kept staring straight ahead, “Lucas, are you there?”  
“Thank you for telling me.” He said as he began to sob, hanging up the phone. He turned back to his friends, not caring about the tears running down his face. As he approached the group, Eliott made his way towards him, pulling him into his arms. He could hear Eliott whispering to him, though he was unable to make out the words.

lundi, 09:57

“So how is he?” Yann asked, closing the front door behind him.  
“Not good. He’s been here for 3 days and I don’t think he’s slept any more than 4 hours total. He barely eats, and when he does it’s small portions. I don’t know what to do.” Eliott’s breathing was shaky, anyone could see the physical toll this was taking on him.   
“There's nothing more for you to do. He just needs some time, that's why I'm glad he's with you. You must be much better at giving him space.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“If he were at mine, he'd be suffocating. My parents wouldn't leave him alone, I just know it.”   
“Parents are like that sometimes.”  
“Yeah. And I feel like he might trust you more than me, so he might open up. He went months without telling me anything last year. I think at this point, you know more about his situation than I do. I love him, and I wish he would tell me more, but I think that he should be with you.” Yann finished, wiping off a small tear from his cheek.  
“Yann, can I tell you something?”  
“Yeah of course.” Yann sounded worried as if Eliott were about to tell him something awful.  
“I love him. Not the way you love him. Like the kinda love that makes me want to take all of his pain away, even if it kills me. He means everything to me.” Eliott’s eyes were glassy after he finished, “I joke about liking him all the time, but I really, really love him.” Yann pulled Eliott into a hug, who let a few tears escape from his eyes.  
“It’s all gonna be okay, man. He just needs time.”

lundi, 13:45

“Eliott, can you come here?” Lucas was currently sitting in the living room, making it easy for Eliott to hear and keep track of him from the kitchen. Eliott walked in, his heart immediately breaking upon seeing how tired he looked.  
“What do you need?”  
“To talk.” Eliott quickly sat next to him on the couch, prepared for anything Lucas had to say. He told him everything. How his father reacted to him coming out by hanging up the phone, how two days later his father cut him off completely. How he failed two important tests cause he couldn’t stop thinking about his dad. About how that call from the hospital was his breaking point. Lucas was full-on sobbing by the time he was finished, he fell into Eliott’s arms almost immediately after he opened them. He can’t remember exactly when he fell asleep, but he didn’t care.

lundi, 20:18

Lucas woke up with his body pressed closely to Eliott’s, who was already awake. He groaned, which gained the attention of Eliott.  
“Good morning. Or I guess good night, it’s really late.”  
“How long did I sleep?” Lucas was rubbing his eyes.  
“Almost 7 hours.”  
“And you stayed with me?”  
“Of course I did. I didn’t want you to wake up alone.” Lucas smiled at that, which made Eliott’s heart skip a beat. He hasn’t smiled since last week, “You’re so beautiful.”  
“Shut up.” Lucas laughed at him, “I just woke up from a 7-hour nap and you’re calling me beautiful. You’re crazy, Demaury.”  
“Are you hungry?” Eliott asked, ignoring the fact that he called him crazy.  
“So much.”

mardi, 09:27

When Eliott and Lucas walked into the school side by side, it seemed like Basile was taken aback. It only took a few seconds for Basile to hug him, telling him how much he missed him. Arthur hugged him too, just not as tight as Basile. Yann was the last to approach him.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lucas nodded and pulled Yann into a hug.   
“Thank you for being my friend, Yann.”  
“Yeah, of course, man.” Yann kissed the side of his head when they stopped hugging. Lucas gave him a quick smile, a smile that looked more genuine than any smile he had ever given him before. Yann looked to Eliott, who was off to the side smiling. Yann mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ before Eliott walked away. Somehow, Eliott had helped put Lucas’ broken pieces back together. They all knew it wasn’t a permanent fix, but it was good for now.  
\-----------------  
Vendredi, 22:30

Lucas rarely enjoyed parties. Typically, the only time he’d enjoy one is when he’d find it in himself to let go. Tonight was not one of those nights. He found himself sitting on the counter of some random girls’ kitchen, passing around a joint with the boys. He was frustrated, yet he had no idea why. He had no reason to be. In the past week, he got nothing more than a ‘hey’ and a smile from Eliott. He never realized how much an impact the boy had until he stopped interacting with him. He hated the feeling it gave him. But it wasn’t like he was trying to reach out either. Whether he admitted it or not, he was just as much at fault as Eliott was when it came to their lack of interaction. Eliott arrived at the party around 23h, greeting the people he knew before making his way to the kitchen. All the boys (especially Basile) were excited to see him, passing the joint to him as they hugged him. Eliott met his eyes after a few moments, flashing a sweet smile at him, which he returned. Eliott went on to tell them all about his day before Lucas eventually pushed himself off the counter and left. He went outside and sat on the front steps, scrolling through Instagram, and looking at all of the posts of the party. A part of him was glad that people were having fun, but the other part was envious. He wished he could have that. He didn't notice for a while, but Eliott had sat beside him.  
"Hey," Eliott said as he nudged his shoulder.  
"Hi."  
"Why aren't you inside?"  
"Because it's too loud." He looked over to the older boy, who met his eyes immediately.  
"We can go to mine if you want, I promise it's much quieter there."  
"No," Lucas replied, trying his best not to sound like too much of an asshole.  
"What?"  
"I said no. I don't want to go back to yours. I want to be left alone," he stood up and tried to walk away before Eliott grabbed his arm.  
"What's your deal? Is everything okay?"  
"I'm fine, Eliott. Now please let me go," he took his arm out of Eliott's grip before trying to walk away again.  
"You obviously aren't okay."  
"Eliott, leave it please."  
“Lucas, are you mad at me? I just want to know if you’re okay!” Eliott was beginning to get angry.  
“I'd be much better if you let me be. You’re hovering! I don’t understand why you think that just because we’re playing this stupid game means that you get to act like my boyfriend!”  
“Why are you being so snappy?”  
“Because I'm overwhelmed! And I wish you would leave me alone for once!” Lucas yelled, which he immediately regretted upon seeing how hurt Eliott looked.  
“I did leave you alone. For a whole week. You seemed a little overwhelmed with me around so I backed off. But now I'm back and trying to look out for you, let me look out for you."   
“I don't need you to look out for me."  
"You act like you do. You know, sometimes you act like an actual fucking child. Like you're hopeless. And that is annoying and stressful but I'm still here. I'm going to look after you whether you want me to or not," Eliott's voice was bitter, but it was clear that he regretted what he said.  
"I act like a child? Well, I'm so sorry that sometimes I need to feel like a child. I didn't exactly have that growing up. And I'm so sorry that it's annoying or stressful for you. I never asked you to look out for me. You did that to yourself. Take me as I am or don't take me at all."  
"Lucas I didn't mean to sound so mean-," Eliott started to apologize to him, before he cut him off.  
"No, I think you did. So I'm gonna go. And don't worry, I won't annoy you any longer." As the smaller boy walked away from him, Eliott cursed at himself.   
\-----------------

dimanche, 12:38

At some point when he was in the shower, Eliott had arrived. When Lucas had gone back into his room to get a new hoodie to wear, he was startled by Eliott, who was sitting quietly on his bed. For a few minutes, Lucas stood there like a deer in headlights.  
“Hi,” Eliott said, breaking the silence.  
“Hi.”  
“I know I showed up uninvited but I think we need to talk.”  
“Yeah, I think we do too.”  
“I'm sorry for calling you a child.”  
“It's okay, you were kind of right. I do act like a child.” Eliott frowned at him, putting a hand on his face.  
“You don't though. I was just frustrated and I knew that was an easy way to get to you. It makes me sound like such an asshole but that's the only reason I said it."  
“You are an asshole.” Eliott chuckled.  
"So are you. But I love you either way." Eliott was about to cry, you could hear it clearly in his voice.  
“You love me?”  
“Yeah.” Lucas smiled at him, before moving to sit next to him on the bed.  
"You know I started to think this was only a game to you. That you didn't actually like me, I was just an easy target. So when I realized I was falling for you, I really hoped that I was wrong. That you were into me. I just couldn't stop myself from getting a little defensive around you, I was trying to prepare for the worst, I guess," Lucas looked at the older boy, smiling slightly. "But I feel so much better knowing I was wrong."  
"Do you love me?" Eliott took his hand, intertwining their fingers.  
"I do," he smiled sheepishly before asking, "Are you going to kiss me now?"  
"How do I know you're not a bad kisser?"  
"How are you going to find out if you don't kiss me?" Eliott pulled the boy in by the back of his neck, connecting their lips. It was soft, sweet, and unsure. But after pulling away for a few seconds, Lucas just pulled him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’d like more wlu content, i have four elu social media au’s on my twitter, @vnderheijden


End file.
